Dragon Among Fairies
by Etherious Natsu Dragneel
Summary: Once a week a secret gathering takes place in the basement of the Fairy Tail guild hall, this secret gathering is the 'Natsu Club' that's right all the girls in the club have feelings for the pink haired dragon slayer but what happens when he walks in on one of their meetings? Rated M for Lemons and language. Natsu x Every Girl lemons
1. Concept

**A/N****: Hey guys, I got this idea for a story while writing the new chapter for **_Sharing Burdens _**so I wrote this up to give you guys the concept, it's basically just a big lemon harem with just about every female in Fairy Tail, hope you like it. Don't worry I'm not abandoning **_Sharing Burdens _**this is just a side project I want to do.**

**Fairy Tail FanFic Dragon among Fairies**

Summary: Once a week a secret gathering takes place in the basement of the Fairy Tail guild hall, this secret gathering is the 'Natsu Club' that's right all the girls in the club have feelings for the pink haired dragon slayer but what happens when he walks in on one of their meetings?

Plot: The Natsu club is having a weekly meeting in the basement of the Fairy Tail guild hall but suddenly the object of all of the woman's affections enters the room… what will happen?

Main Girls in Harem

· Erza

· Mirajane

· Ultear

· Meredy

· Kagura

Important but not Main Girls in Harem

· Cana

· Minerva

· Lucy

· Wendy

· Mavis

·

Minor Girls

· Bisca

· Flare

· Aries

· Chelia (Possible)

· Sherry

· Princess Hisui

· Jenny Realight

· Ikaruga

*********Note******* If you want me to add in any other girls to it either pm me or just put it in the reviews!**


	2. Dragon's Fairy Mate

**A/N****: Well guys, here's the first chapter of my Lemon story, the first lemon is going to be Natsu x Erza, this is going to be the first lemon I've ever written so please bear with me, hope you like it!  
><strong>**_-_**

_Chapter 1 Dragon's Fairy Queen Mate_

It was a silent evening in the town of Magnolia, the citizens were in the beds sleeping or preparing to sleep, the resident guild, Fairy Tail has been closed down for about an hour and the barmaid Mirajane has just finished cleaning up the building and it was around the time she should be heading home.

Note the key word should, instead of heading home like she normally does she instead headed towards the stairs leading to the basement.

In the basement of the Fairy Tail guild hall there is usually nothing but storage. Except for one day a week, today just so happens to be this day. It is the weekly get together for all the members of the 'Natsu Club'.

Some might say that this is a strange name for a club and those who say it would be right. It is a strange name why have a club named after the loud rambunctious pink haired dragon slayer? Well obviously it's because everyone in the club is in fact in love with him!

Once Mirajane made it into the basement she walked over to a small coat rack and grabbed a cloak off of it and quickly put it in. once the cloak was on she headed to the other side of the basement where there were other members wearing the exact same cloak.

"Sorry I'm late it took longer to clean the guild today than I thought." The now cloaked bar maiden said to her club mates.

"Ahh good Mira's here we can start the meeting now." Someone spoke while standing in front of the others, you couldn't see her face but as she was pacing back and forth before the crowd you could hear what sounded like… armor?

"So to kick things off has anyone had any recent romantic encounters with _him _this week?" the woman in the front spoke and immediately multiple cloaked people raised their hands.

"Ooh on Wednesday, I was walking towards him and I fell on top of him and our faces were only a couple of inches apart!" one woman said causing the others to squeal in excitement.

"Oh yeah? He challenged me to a drinking contest and once he was drunk he was checking me out the whole day!" another member spoke while drinking alcohol.

"He walked into my bathroom while I was in the bath and he got all nervous!" another spoke while what sounded like keys jingled from somewhere on her person.

Many members continued to retell their encounters with the dragon slayer from the last week until someone else spoke from the crowd.

"He looked at me this morning and his eyes were burning with a fiery passion that rivaled the heat of a thousand suns." Oddly enough this voice sounded distinctly… male which cause everyone to stop talking and turn to the voice.

They saw the green hair sticking out of the hood and multiple woman narrowed their eyes "Freed how many times do we have to tell you No. Boys. Allowed!" many of the woman spoke in unison before they began attacking him and eventually sent him flying through the ceiling.

The woman quickly began sharing their stories again until suddenly they heard a noise coming from upstairs, assuming it was just Freed trying to sneak back in they ignored it and began sharing the stories again.

The woman by now had their hoods off and were sitting in groups talking about the fire dragon slayer mage, they were talking so loud that they didn't notice the person currently coming down stairs.

While the woman were talking about their beloved a man with pink hair and a white scaly scarf was walking towards them with a confused look on his face.

This man is Natsu Dragneel, the topic to talk about in this club and when he approached the meeting he became slightly confused.

Natsu looked around the room and saw that it was filled with just about every woman he's met in the last year. But that wasn't what he was really paying attention to, what he saw were all of the Natsu collectables and plushies around the room.

As soon as Natsu's eyes landed on the familiar head of scarlet hair he tapped her shoulder and asked "Erza what's going on?"

The Titania stopped her conversation and turned around with narrowed eyes "hang on Natsu can't you see we're talking about Natsu." She quickly turned back around and continued her conversation.

"Oh… Okay what are you saying about me?" he asked and suddenly all of the rooms eyes moved to him.

"N-N-Natsu! What are you doing here? The guilds closed!" Erza yelled while pointing a finger at the still confused male mage.

"Well I fell asleep in the infirmary earlier and when I was leaving I saw a giant hole in the floor and an unconscious Freed outside so I came down here to see what was going on… What's with all this stuff?" The Pinkette asked the very nervous woman around him.

"W-W-Well you see… This is a club... and this stuff is umm…" Erza said in a nervous voice while blushing a shade of red as deep as her hair.

"It's a love club!" a drunken Cana yelled from the other side of the room while laughing, once all of the woman glared at her she stopped and tilted her head "what did I say something wrong?"

"You weren't supposed to tell him, it's a secret club!" Yelled an agitated Ultear who was sitting next to Meredy.

Natsu looked at all of the woman with a raised eyebrow as he began putting the pieces together "wait… you guys all love me?" he asked in a quiet voice.

The red faced Erza Scarlet couldn't look Natsu n the eyes so she opted to looking at the ground and fidgeting nervously but she managed to give a weak nod.

Natsu watched her response "Cool! Igneel told me that strong dragons attract a lot of mates but I didn't think I'd get this many!" he yelled with his normal grin.

Erza hearing what he said looked up at him with wide eyes "wait… mate? What do you mean?"

Natsu nodded his head and explained dragon mating "well, Igneel taught me that when a dragon or dragon slayer comes to a certain age they begin to notice the opposite sex in an attempt to find a mate… He told me that normally powerful dragons attract a lot of mates, and when a dragon finds their mate(s) they perform a ritual that marks that person as their mate for life."

Erza along with just about every other woman in the room had shocked and hopeful expressions along with blushed of varying degrees.

Erza being one of the boldest among the group quickly asked "so… you're going to make us all your life time mates?" while once again looking at the ground avoiding eye contact.

Natsu looked at all of the woman in the room and thought about it for a few minutes "well I'm not sure if I'm able to have this many mate but yeah if you guys want."

Natsu not realizing what exactly he just said caused everyone in the room to begin releasing hostile aura, issuing challenges with each other.

"How are you going to pick who your mates are going to be Natsu?" Erza asked him, finally looking at him but with narrowed eyes.

Natsu flinched slightly at the look but otherwise remained calm "I'm not too sure… but Erza will you be my first mate?" he asked her seriously.

Erza's eyes widened in shock but asked the question that everyone was silently asking "W-w-why me?" she said in a quiet voice.

Natsu began to blush but he managed to answer her question in an equally quiet voice "well… because I've loved you ever since I've met you."

Erza almost fell over at the sudden confession but managed to regain her balance. Once she left her momentary shock she dove at Natsu and tackled him to the ground. She gave him a chaste kiss on the lips "I love you too." She whispered into his ear for only him to hear.

Natsu grinned "Great! So where do you want to do the ritual?" he asked the woman in his arms.

"What exactly is this ritual Natsu?" Lucy asked him slightly irritated that Erza was the first one he picked.

Wendy who was currently blushing like a tomato said in an embarrassed voice "Grandeeny told me that when dragons mark their mate they have to… umm they have to…" She stopped talking being too embarrassed to continue the explanation.

Mirajane caught on to what Wendy was saying and also began to blush "you mean… sex Wendy?" she asked in which the sky dragon slayer nodded confirming the silver haired beauties suspicions.

Erza began to blush even more than she was before if that's even possible and Natsu put a hand on her back and comforted her "Erza if you don't want to do that right now, its fine I can wait I've been waiting all this time so don't worry."

Erza looked into his onyx eyes and saw they held nothing but sincerity so she made her decision "no… I want it, its fine Natsu." As soon as the words left her mouth he grinned and gave her a kiss.

"At least go do it at your own home you two, I just cleaned this place." Mirajane said with a blush imagining what was going to happen when they left.

They both blushed and quickly stood up and began heading towards the stairs hand in hand.

Right before they left the basement Natsu turned around and looked at Mirajane "By the way Mira, you're next." He then quickly left with his scarlet haired soon to be mate leaving a tomato faced Mirajane.  
>-<p>

_Natsu's House_

The duo of Natsu and Erza arrived at the formers home in the middle of the forest after a relatively long walk. They quickly made their way inside and headed towards Natsu's bedroom.

"Natsu what about Happy" the re-quip mage asked her soon to be mate in hopes that the blue haired exceed isn't anywhere within a half a mile radius.

Natsu grinned and squashed the girl's worries "He's on a mission with Carla and Pantherlily… something about stage performers or something."

Erza hearing this gained her own smile but not her usual smile, it's a mischievous seductive smile, she walked over to Natsu's bed and began crawling on it, and once she was in the middle she turned to look at Natsu and got the nights started by saying one thing.

"**Re-Quip**"

Erza's body began to glow and once the light subsided Natsu's eyes tripled in size. Erza Scarlet was currently in her hands and knee in the middle of his bed, about to mate with him, and wearing the greatest set of armor she has.

That's right if you haven't guessed it yet, yes she is currently in her seduction armor. If you can even call it armor, she is wearing black thigh high stockings with a pink trimming, instead of wearing a skirt… or pants for that matter she is instead wearing a pair of tight pink panties that's leaving little to no room for your imagination. She substituted her shirt and bra for skimpy white apron that's only held together by a little knot making it look like it's about to burst. To top it all off she's wearing a white maid hat on the top of her head.

Natsu was currently at a loss for words "S-S-Seduction armor!" was the only thing he managed to spit out of his trance.

Erza giggled and wigged her hips giving him a show "mhm, you know Natsu this might be a little embarrassing but I want you to know that I got this for you…" she said with a slight blush tinting her cheeks.

Natsu was still unable to do anything so Erza decided to take the initiative, she crawled back to the foot of the bed and reached over grabbing Natsu's hand following with a tug to pull him on the bed with her.

Natsu was still in his dream land so he didn't notice Erza tug him so he fell on the bed directly on top of Erza.

Once the two mages landed on the bed Erza released a small choir of quiet moan due to the position they were in. Natsu landed on top of Erza, with his knees against her core and his hand on her right breast squeezing it for leverage.

The moans brought him out of his trance and he looked at their position and then Erza, Natsu then quickly leaned down and captured her lips in a long passionate kiss unlike the once they shared prior. Throughout their kiss Natsu continued to knead the squishy mounds of flesh getting more and more moans from the beauty beneath him.

The pair stopped their kiss abruptly leaving a single strand of saliva connecting their lips that broke when Erza spoke "Hey Natsu, how come I'm the only one with barely any clothes on?" she asked with a pout.

Natsu understood where she was going with this so he quickly jumped off the bed and stripped his vest and began taking of his pants but Erza intervened saying she would do it for him, and sure enough she got onto her knees and positioned herself in front of Natsu's crotch.

Natsu looked down at Erza and they pair remained eye contact as the later slowly removed both layers of bottoms Natsu was wearing. The ting that broke their eye contact was the large item that was released from Natsu's pants hitting Erza in the face.

Erza stared at the dragon penis in her face with wide eyes and quickly wrapped her hands around it and began slowly moving her hands sending bolts of pleasure through the pink haired dragon. Once she got tired of using her hands she moved her mouth closer and gave the bulbous head a tentative lick.

Once Erza's tongue made contact with his member he unconsciously bucked his hips as if asking for more. The woman currently on her knees took the hint and slowly wrapped her lips around the entire head and began to slowly move down.

About a quarter of the way down she slowly moved it out and continued this process until it was about three quarters of the way in. Waves of pleaser were hitting the dragon slayer during this sensual act performed by the knight before him.

Erza soon got a bright idea and gently cupped the dragon slayer's testicles beginning to slowly rub them causing Natsu the groan in pleasure until he could no longer take it.

Natsu bucked his hips forward into Erza's mouth and her feeling the expanding knew what was going to happen so she quickly sent his whole member down her throat and once it was in all the way Natsu felt himself dissolve in pleasure, sending ropes of white hot baby seed down his new mates throat.

Soon enough Erza's whole mouth was full of the cream and once Natsu removed himself from her mouth she tried as best she could to swallow it all and mainly succeeded only allowing a little bit out of her mouth which she quickly licked up.

Natsu watched the whole act and once Erza was finished he smiled and grabbed her bridal style and placed her on the bed. Natsu positioned himself on top of her and he gently grabbed both of her breasts by sticking his hands under her apron.

"Your turn." Was all he said before he began to slowly squeeze her breasts and move his hands all over the glorious flesh, he then gently moved his fingers to her erect nipples and softly pinched them causing her to moan even more than before.

Getting and idea Natsu moved the sides of the aprons so it was in between her breasts and he moved his head down to her breasts and claimed her left nipple slowly sucking on it and moving his tongue around it. This action caused the mage under him to moan even more.

Natsu continued this process on her other breast but he didn't fondle the one he previously had in his mouth instead he lowered his hand to her other lips and gently rubbed the outside of her now wet underwear, tracing her lips through the thin fabric making the woman moan more than ever before.

Erza was holding Natsu's head against her breast and had a tight grip on his spiky pink locks preparing for what he was about to do.

Doing what the scarlet maiden below him thought Natsu slowly moved her pink panties to the side giving him access to her entrance. He once again traced her lips gaining more and more moans, Natsu liking the reactions parted her lips with his ring and middle finger and then quickly inserted his middle finger.

"Got it's really tight down here it's squeezing my finger so much." Natsu spoke out loud before he began to slowly pump his fingers in and out of her eliciting louder and more frequent moans.

Natsu began to slowly increase him pace pumping his fingers in and out of the woman, deciding to kick it up a notch he inserted a second finger and buried them both into her heater core.

Erza was being submerged in pleasure and once she was going to cross the finish line into her first release everything stopped, she let out a needy moan at the loss of all of her pleasure and looked around to see Natsu's face right in front of her center, and he slowly licked it.

Erza instantly began moaning once again as Natsu was working on her with his mouth, gently licking her outer lips. The dragon slayer then stuck his two fingers back inside of her and resumed his pumping as his tongue continued exploring the outside of her.

Erza was once again feeling pleasure more so than before and she almost released when Natsu found her sensitive nub, needing more pleasure she then moved both of her hands to her chest and began playing with her own breasts.

Once Natsu found Erza's clitoris he gave it a gently lick and watched as her hips bucked and she moaned even more so taking it as a good sign he began giving the nub more attention than anything else.

Erza was on the edge and was about to release and she was finally sent over the edge when he did something that gave Erza the greatest orgasm of her life.

As Natsu was continuing his duties he accidentally began to increase his body temperature causing both his fingers and tongue to become even warmer, Natsu felt Erza tighten around his fingers constricting him from adding another but he continued pumping into her.

After a full thirty seconds Erza's release finally subsided and Natsu removed his fingers and saw that there were juices everywhere so mimicking what Erza did to him earlier, he began to lick all of her juices up and clean her.

Erza was laying on the bed panting, trying to catch her breath from the intense orgasm she just went through "Natsu *pant* that was *pant* Amazing." She said when he came back up and laid next to her.

"I'm glad that you think so." He said with his usual grin.

Erza regained her breath and smirked seductively once again, she got onto her knees and untied her apron and quickly took it off exposing just about her whole body. "But I think it's time for the main even don't you think?" she said with a giggle.

Natsu nodded his head "yeah I think so too." He said in a trance as he watched Erza take off her pink panties and crawl on top of Natsu.

Both mages were laying on top of each other, their private spots inches away but before Erza continued Natsu stopped her by giving her a kiss on the lips, not another passionate one but a quick one and he quickly said "I love you Erza."

Erza smiled and gave him a quick kiss as well "I love you too Natsu… Now are you ready?" she asked and receiving a nod urging her to go on.

Natsu watched Erza as she sat up and hovered her core just about his member and slowly position it at her entrance. Erza began to slowly lower herself until she got about half of it into her and stopped so she could adjust.

"Fuck, it's so tight in here Erza." Natsu groaned as she slowly lifted herself up and lowered once again getting more and more of him in with each squat.

"You're so big I don't even know if you're gonna fit all the way in!" she yelled at about three quarters of the way in.

Natsu smirked his own mischievous smirk and did the unexpected, he grabbed Erza's hips and pulled her down the rest of the way causing her to moan more than she had before.

After Erza's moans stopped she didn't move for a minute telling Natsu "Wait I just have to adjust to this." Natsu complied and soon enough Erza began to move up and down on him.

Natsu placed his hands on her hips to help stabilize her and she put her hands on his chest while she continuously bounced on him. Natsu watched her breasts jiggle more and more further arousing him. As Erza picked up the pace Natsu began to meet her thrusts and increase the pleasure.

Once Natsu began to meet the thrusts the only sounds you could here were Natsu's and Erza's name being repeated over and over again followed by moan, grunts and the distinct sound of skin slapping against skin.

As they continued Natsu felt Erza tighten around him but he didn't slow down in fact he sped his end of the thrusts aiming to please his mate.

Erza felt a spring coiling in her stomach and it was about to be released, she continued to moan Natsu's name as she took her hands off of his chest and moved on to her breasts and the other to the sensitive nub down south.

Once Erza knew she was about to release she leaned forward and captured Natsu's lips in a heated kiss, letting go of her clitoris and breasts instead grabbing onto his pink hair for dear life.

Natsu felt Erza tighten around him tighter than she ever has and he knew her orgasm has struck but he didn't stop his relentless pounding, in fact he sped up even more, further prolonging his love's climax.

Once the Re-quip Mage's release subsided she was lying on top of Natsu but he still continued to thrust into her at a slower pace allowing her to gain her breath.

"Hop you're ready Erza, because I'm gonna kick it up a notch." Natsu said causing Erza to smile. Natsu moved his hands to her round bottom and stood up, while holding her. Erza quickly wrapped her arms and legs around Natsu and holding on tight.

They looked into each other's eyes and simultaneously leaned forward to kiss each other. Once their lips connected Natsu began moving Erza up and down his shaft, causing them both to moan inside their mouths.

Once their lips lost contact Erza buried her head into his shoulder and continued to moan more and more. "Natsu…" she continued to moan as he accelerated his thrusts.

"I love you Erza." He said as he once again sped up pleasuring the both of them.

"Ahh Natsu! I love you! I love you so much!" she screamed into his shoulder causing him to smile and continue his movements.

Natsu once again felt his love tighten around him but this time he felt something brewing within him so as he continued he groaned out "Erza, I'm gonna cum!"

Through her moans Erza heard him and gave her own reply "Ahh Me… too… Tog… ether…"

Right when she finished her sentence Erza climaxed for the third time that night, and so did Natsu.

Natsu felt Erza's release and he felt her insides wrap around him as tight as ever, milking him for every drop of seed he had and Natsu let it. He continued his thrusts to prolong Erza's orgasm and once it subsided he placed her on the bed again.

Erza was looking up at Natsu and smiled "That was great Natsu…" She said between her pants.

Natsu began to laugh and leaned down giving her a quick kiss "Good because we're far from finished.

Erza's eyes widened but then she smiled "Great!" she said before they continued their passionate love making late into the next morning before collapsing into each other's arms.  
>-<strong><span>AN****: Hey guys hope you liked it, I'm not too sure how you will but please bear with me it's the first lemon I've written so I tried. Please leave me some feedback**

*****Note*** If you want me to add any girls please pm me or put them in the reviews! **

**Next Chapter: Dragon's Demon Mate**


End file.
